Seishinbyō (Psicosis)
by akasaku
Summary: -Sí, lo siento, estaba muy cómoda, enseguida bajo- Tomando una toalla y secándose, mira hacia la ventana encontrándola abierta. -¿Qué raro? Yo no abrí esa ventana y estoy segura estaba cerrada al entrar, bueno, en ese momento no estaba en mis cabales, capaz si la abrí-, para el reto del mes del grupo de transtornados, espero les haya gustado x x


Ranma ½ no me pertenece, este fic es escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para su entretenimiento, está escrito por mi Akasaku, es para el reto impuesto en el grupo de trastornados para mayo, un fic de terror, espero haberlo logrado y espero sea de su terrorífico agrado.

_Akasaku:_

_Presenta:_

_Proyecto 2019._

_One-Shot._

"_**Seishinbyō"**_

"_**Psicosis"**_

Distrito de Nerima muy temprano en la mañana, comparado con años anteriores se puede decir que en la actualidad es un lugar tranquilo, una casa en penumbras, en una amplia habitación, que si miramos bien, se puede notar como las habitaciones que eran de Akane y Nabiki, ahora forman una sola habitación, en la enorme cama matrimonial, se puede apreciar un pequeño cuerpo envuelto en sábanas y remolineando para levantarse, se ve que no quiere despertar, pero la alarma no deja de sonar, ya harta del sonido, estira su pequeño brazo y con dificultad apaga la alarma, lentamente abre sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, que con el reflejo que da la luz de la ventana parecen dorados.

En la poca oscuridad que va quedando, se sienta lentamente en la cama, bosteza y se levanta con pereza, sin embargo, en el momento de ponerse de pie, su cuerpo siente un mar de sensaciones, creyó desmayarse por un instante, todo el cuarto dio vueltas en su cabeza y ahí lo sintió, tuvo que correr al baño, que para su fortuna estaba al lado de su cuarto, y regreso la cena de la noche anterior, después de unos minutos de vaciar su estómago, miro su reflejo en el espejo, estaba ojerosa, los cabellos alborotados y pegados a la frente y nuca por el esfuerzo hecho, vio su rostro demacrado y más pálida de lo normal.

Soltando un suspiro, empezó a quitarse la ropa, cuando sintió un golpe en la puerta.

_Toc toc_

_-¿Akane?-_ La voz del otro lado se oía preocupada.

_-Ran…ma estoy…bien, tomaré...un baño-_ Su voz se sentía rasposa y débil, logrando que el joven la escuchara aún más preocupado que antes, entrando en el baño, se encontró con su esposa quitándose el pijama y mirándola analíticamente vio que se veía más delgada que antes, eso lo preocupo más, al ver que la joven había vuelto a vomitar, se acercó con verdadero terror.

_-¿Akane no quieres que te lleve al médico? Ya van cinco días así, amor, me tienes con el alma en un hilo, si te pasara algo, me muero-_ Cariñosamente, tomo entre sus brazos a la joven, la miro con verdadero amor y la ayudo a quitarse la ropa, si no fuera porque de verdad Akane no lucía bien, él ya estaría haciéndola feliz, la joven le sonrió con ternura y negó con la cabeza lentamente, Ranma aún preocupado, dejo despacio a su esposa en el agua de la tina.

_-¿Segura? Amor, ¿no es hora de ir ya al médico? Insisto-_ El que demostrara tanta preocupación, hacía sentir a Akane muy especial, con una de sus más hermosas sonrisas, tomo con delicadeza las mejillas de su esposo y lo miró con ternura nuevamente.

_-Amor, de verdad estoy bien, es normal, son los nervios, me queda mi último examen y tendré mi título, seré una doctora deportiva, el que tuvieras que mantener la casa solo, no me gusta, pero ya teniendo el título, podré ayudarte y juntos, lograremos todo-_ Con un cariño desbordante, Ranma tomó las manos de Akane que tocaban sus mejillas, las alejó y se las besó cariñosamente mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

_-Es mi deber, ser quien mantenga la casa amor, Nabiki se fue a vivir con su novio, y viene alguna que otra vez, quedándose donde antes era mi cuarto, el cuarto de Kasumi quedo libre, cuando esta se casó con Tofu y se fue con él, hasta tienen un bebé, mi papá y el tuyo, solo juegan Shogi todo el día y mamá ayuda en la cocina, vamos amor, yo no tengo problemas en mantenerte, lo hago con toda la felicidad del mundo-_ Ranma acariciaba la cabeza de Akane como si fuera una niña. Le daba tanta ternura, que se sintiera así.

_-Anda, ve a preparar el desayuno que hoy no hay nadie, debo ir a la universidad después de comer- _Se sentía avergonzada por cómo estaban las cosas, así que, para esconder su sonrojo, miraba el agua tapar su cuerpo, a pesar de ser transparente, sabía que Ranma la miraba con deseo, pero que tampoco haría nada, porque ella se sentía mal y era más su preocupación.

Ranma, salió del cuarto de baño lentamente y Akane se sumergió por un momento dentro de la tina, hasta que ya no le alcanzo el aire y salió de nuevo, hacía rato que el agua había empezado a entibiar, pero no deseaba salir, se sentía mejor ahí, dentro de la tina, miró el techo, pensando en todo lo que pasaba, cuando de repente, sintió un escalofrió y le pareció ver una sombra pequeña en el reflejo de los azulejos de la pared que tenía frente a ella, era raro, últimamente sentía que la seguían, fue girando despacio la cabeza hacia la ventana que estaba a su espalda, cuando el golpe a la puerta la hace saltar del susto.

_-Akane, ya llevas mucho tiempo ahí, ¿estás bien? -_ La joven voltea hacia la puerta y se levanta de la bañera lentamente, saliendo de la tina.

_-Sí, lo siento, estaba muy cómoda, enseguida bajo-_ Tomando una toalla y secándose, mira hacia la ventana encontrándola abierta.

-_¿Qué raro? Yo no abrí esa ventana y estoy segura estaba cerrada al entrar, bueno, en ese momento no estaba en mis cabales, capaz si la abrí- _Sin darle más importancia, salió del cuarto de baño, mientras vemos una sombra moverse rápidamente, desapareciendo del lugar.

Al llegar a su cuarto, se terminó de secar y se vistió, hacía calor, así que se puso una blusa blanca que le quedaba por arriba del ombligo, con encajes en la parte del pecho y con los hombros caídos al costado que le llegaba hasta los codos, debajo se puso una pescadora negra y unas sandalias sin tacón que se pondría en la puerta, muy cómoda para el día caliente y pesado que se le venía.

Estaba por salir del cuarto cuando la puerta de éste se abrió, dejando entrar a Ranma con uniforme deportivo y una toalla en los hombros. Él se acercó a su mujer y la tomó entre sus brazos, aprovechando para apoyar el rostro en su hombro y aspirar su perfume, mientras depositaba suaves besos en su cuello, como caricias de suspiros, Akane cerró los ojos para sentir el placer de su esposo.

_-¿Me dejas llevarte a la universidad?-_ Akane se estaba sintiendo bastante acalorada con las caricias de su esposo y estiró su cuello para darle más espacio, desde que se habían casado, Ranma siempre le demostraba lo que sentía, siempre era atento y cariñoso, ya casi no existían peleas entre ellos.

_-No puedes, debes ir al instituto ¿Recuerdas? Hoy tus alumnos tienen exámenes-_ Ranma besaba más dulcemente el cuello de Akane, subiendo hasta su mandíbula, dejando un rastro de dulces caricias, la joven Saotome, parecía desfallecer con cada caricia, el joven por su parte empujaba a su esposa hacia la cama matrimonial detrás suyo, con cada beso iba logrando hacerle perder la conciencia, recostándola despacio en la cama, siguió besando su mandíbula hasta llegar a sus labios, donde con un apasionado beso, hizo que su mujer dejara de hablar.

_-Amor, que los niños esperen, qué más da, me preocupas más tú-_ Decía, mientras ahora bajaba por el escote de la blusa de Akane, quien a estas alturas ya no sabía que responder, sintiendo que debía detenerlo, pero que al mismo tiempo no quería que parara, su cuerpo, aunque le avergonzara, pedía a gritos que Ranma siguiera.

Dejándose llevar por sus propias emociones y sabiendo que para ese momento ya se les había hecho tarde a ambos, la de ojos chocolate, abrió sus ojos llenos de deseo, tomó a su esposo de las mejillas y lo beso aún más apasionadamente, introduciendo su lengua en la del chico en una ardiente batalla que ninguno quería perder, al entender que su mujer deseaba lo mismo que él, con su mano derecha empezó a masajear el seno de la joven, y sin perder tiempo, con su brazo izquierdo la tomó de la pequeña cintura y de un solo movimiento, la sentó a horcajadas en sus piernas, de forma que sus partes íntimas quedaran haciendo contacto por encima de la ropa.

Ranma sin dejar de besar a su mujer, aumentó el ritmo de sus caricias, sintiendo como la blusa de ella empieza a estorbar, mirándola a los ojos le quita la parte de arriba dejándola en ropa interior, sus ojos se encendieron de deseo al ver el precioso conjunto de encaje blanco de la joven, ella aún después de estar años juntos se sintió un poco avergonzada pero sin miedo, poco a poco comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del joven, tocando con placer cada parte de la esplendorosa anatomía de su esposo, que enloqueciendo por el contacto, hace un pequeño movimiento de su pelvis, logrando un mayor roce entre ellos.

La chica inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás lanzando un pequeño gemido ahogado provocado por ese simple placer, el joven aprovechando ese momento, le quitó el estorboso brasier y rápidamente dirigió su boca hacia su seno izquierdo y empezó a succionarlo gustoso, mientras con sus manos le iba bajando el pescador junto con las bragas que ya estaban empezando a estorbar. Ella no se quedó atrás y después de recuperarse del momento de locura terminó de quitarle la camisa y empezó a empujarle el pantalón, Ranma que estaba más que excitado, se levantó con ella en brazos, momento que aprovecharon los dos para terminar de bajar sus estorbosas ropas.

Ranma la tomó de los glúteos y la levantó haciendo que ella se colgara de su cuello y cruzara las piernas alrededor de sus caderas para no caerse, aprovechado esa posición, el joven introdujo un dedo en la parte más íntima de su mujer, moviendo el dedo dentro y fuera de la cavidad de ella, Akane cerró los ojos con placer y con sus caderas empezó ha hacer movimientos circulares, logrando que Ranma enloqueciera y su miembro se endureciera más.

Empujando sensualmente su pelvis contra la de él, Akane abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente, sus ojos dorados por el deseo le pedían al joven que entrara de una vez en ella o moriría, Ranma sonriendo engreídamente, entró de una sola estocada en la intimidad de la joven de pelo negro azulado, apretando ansiosamente los redondos y deliciosos glúteos de su esposa empezó a dirigir el pequeño cuerpo de esta en un vaivén de sensuales movimientos circulares, arrancando gemidos ahogados en ambos.

El enorme placer que le provocaba estar en las apretadas paredes de la intimidad de la joven, lo hizo sentarse en la cama para poder mover más rápidamente su pelvis y llegar más profundo, mientras Akane al cambiar de posición subía y bajaba tratando de seguir el ritmo de él hasta lograr un vaivén de movimientos sincronizados, yendo cada vez más y más rápido, la joven acerca su cuerpo más a Ranma y tomando con sus manos la cara del joven, lo besa apasionadamente mientras llegan juntos al clímax.

Ambos se separan y se miran a los ojos con sumo amor y ternura, siempre es así, después de disfrutar de un momento de pasión, les gusta quedarse un rato así, Ranma dentro de Akane, quietos, abrazados, disfrutando de la unión de sus cuerpos y el latir sincronizado de sus corazones que poco a poco recuperan su ritmo normal.

Al joven de la trenza le parece ver una pequeña sombra en la pared y dirige su mirada hacia el lugar de donde debería provenir la sombra y solo ve la ventana abierta con las blancas cortinas meciéndose, soltando un suspiro, apoya su cabeza en el cuello de Akane y vuelve a inhalar su perfume. Ella más recuperada, pero sin moverse de arriba del joven, le susurra

_-Malo, acababa de bañarme- _Con una sonrisa arrogante, él aprieta aún más la cintura de la chica.

_-Una excusa perfecta para volver a bañarte y esta vez conmigo-_ Sabiendo que la casa estaba sola, ya que todos habían salido a hacer sus cosas, Ranma poniéndose de pie con la chica entre sus brazos y sin salir de dentro de ella, la llevo a darse un baño con él.

/

Después de desayunar, arroz con algunos vegetales y pescado, que tuvieron que recalentar porque al bajar, ya estaba todo frío, Akane agarró su bolso y fue hacia la puerta a ponerse sus sandalias, Ranma le pasó sus brazos por encima de sus hombros, la abrazó y la atrajo hacia él

_-Amor, déjame llevarte, enserio-_ Akane volvió a sonreír y negar con la cabeza.

_-No cariño, tú debes ir a dar clases, estaré bien, daré el examen y saldré como siempre ¿vale? Y al volver te prepararé la cena-_ El joven sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo y no por placer, se puso algo nervioso y se alejó un poquito de ella.

_-No cariño, yo llego antes, yo la preparo ¿vale? O mejor, ¿no quieres que pase a buscarte? -_ Akane frunció el ceño y lo miró seriamente.

_-¿Te estás quejando de que cocine RAN…..MA?-_ El joven miró con terror a la chica, se veía más débil, pero él sabía que solo eran estos días de estrés, porque Akane era más fuerte que un toro y él no estaba dispuesto a dormir en el sofá.

_-¡Por…supuesto…que…no! Solo que has estado tan mal, que me preocupas, deja que yo cocine ¿vale?-_ La joven no muy convencida de la excusa de su esposo, solo asintió, fue hacia la salida, Ranma unos minutos más tarde también salió, sin embargo, tenía un muy mal presentimiento y no podía entender porque.

/

El cielo estaba oscureciendo y en el dojo Tendo las luces se fueron prendiendo de a poco, la familia fue llegando de uno a uno a medida que iba anocheciendo, primero Nodoka Saotome, quien había ido a ver a una anciana que la había ayudado en los años de soledad y ahora se encontraba enferma, ésta miró a su hijo, quien parecía gato enjaulado, caminando de un lado hacia el otro.

_-Ranma, hijo ¿Qué sucede?-_ El chico miró a su madre con ojos llenos de desesperación, fue ahí que la mujer notó la ausencia de cierta chica de ojos chocolate.

_-Akane aún no llega mamá, hace horas debería de haber llegado, fui por ahí a buscarla, al centro comercial, a la heladería, incluso llamé a Nabiki y a Kasumi y ¡nada! No aparece, ella no había estado sintiéndose bien y si se desmayó está en algún hospital ¿sola?- _Ranma caminaba como un maniático, al ver que seguía sin aparecer, empezaba a preocuparse aún más, había vuelto al dojo con la esperanza de que estuviera ahí cocinándole, sin embargo, al llegar, solo encontró a su madre y a sus padres que venían llegando de su viaje de entrenamiento (cof beber sake por ahí cof), decidido, fue de nuevo hacia la salida.

_-Volveré a buscarla, pasare de nuevo por el U-chans capaz ella pasó más tarde por ahí y se quedaron hablando, esa tonta, ¡Me hace preocupar!- _Nodoka Saotome sintió un escalofrió y miró hacia su espalda, donde sólo pudo encontrarse con la puerta, que va hacia el patio y el estanque koi, abierta, sintiendo mucha preocupación por su hijo y su esposa, la mujer fue a hablar con los hombres y hacer algunas llamadas.

/

Vemos al joven Saotome saltar de techo en techo, pasando por el parque, nuevamente por la universidad, por si la joven aún estaba en ese lugar, con sorpresa vio a una de las compañeras de Akane salir y decidió acercarse a preguntar.

_-¡Hola! ¿Disculpa Inoue Orihime-san?-_ La joven de largo cabello naranja y ojos plateados miró extrañada al chico, haciendo memoria de donde lo había visto, al recordarlo, le respondió.

_-Oh ¿Saotome-san? ¿Necesita algo?-_ La joven miró con preocupación al de ojos azules, ya que su única conexión con él, era su amiga Akane.

_-Sí, disculpa, por casualidad ¿Has visto a Akane?-_ El alma de Ranma entro en pánico al ver como la joven niega con la cabeza y responde.

_-Akane-san se fue apenas terminó su examen, yo me quedé porque tengo otro mañana, pero ella, ya no tiene más exámenes, dijo que iría a su casa temprano y darle una sorpresa a su esposo con la cena- _La joven entendió que algo pasaba cuando el rostro de Ranma perdió todo su color y sin decir nada más, corrió hacia alguna parte del distrito.

_-Akane, Akane, Akane, ¿Dónde estás? Maldición Akane, esto no es divertido, maldición, este presentimiento, ¡Sabía que tenía que ir a buscarte! Si solo no me hubiera atrasado en la escuela, no, no, Akane va a aparecer, ella es muy fuerte, pero estos días se sentía estresada y estaba mal, ¿Y si le paso algo? No, no, no puedo perderla, maldición-_

_-AKANEEEEEEE-_ El grito del chico se escuchó por todo el distrito de Nerima, se podría decir que, por todo Tokio, sonaba lleno de desesperación, miedo, terror y angustia, sentía que se iba a volver loco, por no saber si estaba bien, que no le ha sucedido nada.

/

En la parte más pobre de Tokio, cerca del distrito de Nerima, en una casa abandonada que más bien parece una pocilga, con las puertas y ventanas rotas, las ratas pasan por entre los pies de dos personas que se encuentran en ese lugar. Una de ellas está parada y amarrada a un poste, con las manos estiradas formando una cruz, sus muñecas fuertemente atadas al punto de llegar a lastimarse, los pies atados juntos en el poste, dejando el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante en una posición muy incómoda, se veía con la cabeza colgando, como desmayada, mientras sentada cómodamente en una silla se encontraba la segunda persona, no parecía importarle que las ratas pasaran por entre sus pies, las ignoraba totalmente, mientras miraba fijamente a su presa, ya hacía horas que la tenía en esa forma y todavía no despertaba, se estaba desesperando, así que decidió despertarla ella misma.

Fue hasta donde un caño de agua estaba roto y tomando un balde, lo lleno de agua, se notaba a leguas que no era agua limpia. Cuando el recipiente estuvo lo suficientemente lleno, lo tomó en la mano, fue hasta la otra persona y se lo tiró encima, quien al recibir el agua helada, despertó de golpe tomando una bocanada grande de aire, al abrir los ojos se sintió desorientada por un momento, miró a su alrededor, notó que no podía moverse, vio puertas y ventanas rotas, telas de araña por todos lados, con horror se descubrió atada y completamente mojada y con un feo olor de agua sucia en el cuerpo, entonces, tratando de ignorar el asco que le provocaban las ratas en sus pies, levanto la mirada al frente y vio unos ojos rubíes que la miraban con locura.

_-Al fin despertar, yo creer que ya estar muerta- _Akane miró con horror como Shampoo estaba frente suyo, con un hermoso vestido rojo estilo chino, sus largos cabellos morados hasta casi tocar sus muslos y una figura envidiable, tenía un balde en la mano que tiró hacia un costado sin ningún cuidado. La joven Saotome intento liberarse de sus ataduras con desesperación, sin lograrlo volvió a mirar a la gata.

_-Creí que habías vuelto a tu aldea hace cinco años Shampoo, cuando nos casamos con Ranma- _Intentaba sonar lo más calmada posible, no demostrarle que en ese momento estaba aterrada por la situación. La de largos cabellos morados miró con un profundo odio a la ex chica Tendo y se acercó lentamente hacia ella, tomándola con fuerza de la mandíbula, dejándole las marcas de sus dedos en la mandíbula de la joven.

_-Yo ser heredera de la dinastía de las amazonas y tu humillar, eso no quedar así-_ Los ojos chocolate de Akane estaban cada vez más oscuros por el miedo que sentía, sus ojos parecían chocolate amargo, negro del susto, si estuviera en condiciones normales no temería, pero en esta posición, la amazona le intimidaba. Sin embargo, ella no se quedaría callada por más temor que sintiera.

_-¿Y? tus leyes son tuyas, no nuestras, entiéndelo de una vez, Ranma no te ama, por eso, se casó conmigo- _La mirada desafiante de Akane, solo logró que la mujer frente a ella se enfureciera y le pegara un puñetazo en la cara lleno de rencor y odio, tan cerca del ojo, que logro dejárselo hinchado.

_-¡Cállate! Airen amarme, él solo estar confundido con tonta chica del mazo, él ser de Shampoo, ella venir a reclamar a su esposo, que me pertenece por ley- _Akane abrió el ojo golpeado con dificultad y con una sonrisa arrogante le respondió.

_-¿Por ley? Por ley me PERTENECE a mi querida, yo soy Akane Saotome y él es mío, le hago el amor todas las noches y cuida de mí, somos felices, aquí tu sobras-_ El golpe en la cara le aflojó unos dientes y le sacó sangre tanto por la nariz como por la boca, Akane tuvo que escupir la sangre, ya que se había cortado el labio con sus dientes al recibir el golpe, la amazona la miraba con más odio, al escucharla hablar.

_-Tu no estar en posición de fanfarronear, yo vine aquí a tomar a mi hombre-_

_-¿Tomar? Eso lo hago yo todas las noches e incluso en el día, cuando él quiere viene y hacemos el amor, entiende, no hay nada aquí para ti, mejor vete de una vez y no vuelvas-_ Los ojos de Shampoo brillaron con locura, de la nada sacó una navaja y mientras pasaba la misma por su propio rostro la miraba fijamente. Akane al ver el arma, sintió terror, con verdadero pánico intentó moverse, pero era obvio que no lo lograría.

_-¿Ya no vas a seguir restregándome el que estés con mi esposo? ¿Por qué esa cara de terror? Oh sí, es cierto, Shampoo ser la que te tiene atada, ser la que puede hacer contigo lo que se le plazca-_ La mirada de la mujer no era normal, en ese momento parecía confundida o incluso psicópata. Y con delicadeza paso la navaja por el cuello de Akane y lentamente le hizo un pequeño corte desde la oreja hasta la clavícula, Akane cerró los ojos por un momento y los volvió a abrir mirándola fijamente.

_-¿cinco años cierto? Son los años que te robaste a mi Airen, sin contar los otros años, en los que todas fuimos sus prometidas, sí, sí, eso son otros cuatro años, ósea que, han pasado nueve años, si, si, nueve años, si, ha sido mucho ¿no crees? Si, si, muchos años, en los que, yo y mi esposo no estuvimos juntos, si, nueve, si, ¿Pero sabes? Ya es hora que estemos juntos, y descubrí que tú estorbas, si, exacto, tú, tú, el problema siempre fuiste tú, no tuviste que haber nacido, eres una aberración, solo naciste para quitarme a mi Airen, sí, sí, yo lo salvaré, sí, eso haré, lo salvaré- _Akane escuchaba a la china con horror, con el rostro ensangrentado miraba con pánico a la persona delante suyo, parecía haber perdido los cabales, miraba a todos lados, repetía palabras, no enfocaba la vista.

_-¿Shampoo? Haz, haz enloquecido- _Akane lo había dicho en un pequeño susurro como para ella misma, al ver a la mujer, que bien podría mostrarse cuerda, pero que definitivamente le faltaba un tornillo. La mujer la miró con odio y de repente volteó a un costado, como si "alguien" le estuviera hablando y después miró al techo, donde se podían apreciar agujeros por todos lados, apoyó su navaja en su propia garganta mientras pensaba en lo que había escuchado manchándose de la sangre de Akane en el proceso.

_-Tener razón, debería ir por Airen también, pero antes, querer divertirme con la aberración un rato-_ La joven volvió a mirar hacia un costado, después al techo de nuevo y de nuevo al costado. Akane se estremeció al escucharla hablar, su cuerpo tembló, no solo del frio, sino también del terror que las palabras de la amazona le provocaron.

_-Esa ser idea genial, esa gustar, no, no, Airen ser solo de Shampoo, tu solo mirar, no, no, mirar no más, oh si, si, lastimarla, como ella lastimarnos a nosotras, o si, sí, eso suena divertido- _Los ojos de la gata brillaron de anticipación y con su navaja fue acercándose poco a poco a la chica Saotome, con la misma navaja rompió sus ropas, dejándola en jirones y la miró con sadismo.

La amazona miraba hacia el costado derecho siempre, como si le hablaran, como si alguien invisible le susurrara cosas al oído. Y parecía discutir ideas con esa "persona". Fue lentamente acercándose aún más a la chica y empezó a romper con fuerza los pedazos de la ropa que colgaban del cuerpo de Akane, dejando pequeños surcos de rayas rojas, dejándola completamente expuesta solo conservando sus bragas y su brasier, nuevamente acercó su navaja y le rompió el brasier lentamente, haciéndole un corte en el seno derecho, donde tenía una marca echa por Ranma de hace unos días, Akane cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, no iba a darle el gusto de escucharla gritar, siendo así de cabezota, sin embargo, cuando la amazona clavo unos cuatro centímetros de profundidad en su seno, las lágrimas empezaron a caer. Shampoo se detuvo, quitando lentamente la navaja que chorreaba sangre más aun, la puso en la mejilla de la de ojos chocolate para hablarle.

_-¿Doler? ¿Doler? ¿Verdad? Si, si, tener que doler, por eso lágrimas caer, si, si, caer, lindas lágrimas, me gustan, me gustan las lágrimas que dejas caer, quiero escucharte gritar, grita, quiero gritos-_ Akane la miraba con verdadero odio y terror en ese momento, mientras la sangre lentamente iba cayendo por su cuerpo, la amazona sigue el recorrido de la sangre, la ve deslizarse por el abdomen de la chica, de ahí por su cadera, llegando a la pierna, gota tras gota, sin embargo, al subir la mirada, vio el brillo dorado de la sortija de matrimonio de la joven, quien al ver hacia donde miraba la amazona, apretó fuertemente el puño para evitar que se lo quitara. La amazona lentamente se fue acercando hacia su mano y se quedó mirándola, la argolla dorada brillaba por el reflejo de la luna, la miraba como hipnotizada.

_-Oh que bonita, yo quererla, si, si, si, quererla para mí, ser mía, en realidad, tu robarla, si, si, robarla, que feo, feo robar, lo que es mío, feo, feo-_ Los ojos de Akane estaban desorbitados, miraban con pánico a la mujer que ahora confirmaba que estaba completamente loca, aquella que se acercaba lentamente hacia su mano izquierda, y tocaba con delicadeza el anillo entre sus dedos, después apoyo la navaja sucia y llena de sangre en su propia mejilla, sin importarle mancharse con la sangre de la joven delante suyo, observó la mano cerrada en un puño por varios minutos, luego levantó la vista hacia el cielo, después al lado derecho y de nuevo a la mano.

_-Sí, sí, ser mía, deber tenerla conmigo, pertenecerme, si, si, oh ser buena idea, no necesitarlo, ya que ser mío, deber quitarlo, si, si, deber recuperarlo, querer usarlo, si, si, usarlo- _Al mirar a su derecha, sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa hermosa, sino una trastornada, sádica, y perversa, volvió a tocar el anillo, antes de tomar firmemente la navaja y clavarla entre el final del dedo anular y el anillo, ahí empezó a forcejear con el hueso, la sangre corría por las manos tanto de la amazona como la mano de la chica Saotome, las lágrimas eran demasiadas y entonces, cuando clavo aún más fuerte la navaja y se escuchó un crack, el grito desgarrador de Akane fue sublime.

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-_

Con placer en el rostro, la amazona tomó el dedo de la chica de ojos color chocolate, los cuales en ese momento, se veían opacos y sin vida, poniéndose delante de Akane, Shampoo le muestra su propio dedo con el anillo aun ahí, tomando con una mano el dedo y con la otra el anillo, empieza a jalar hasta lograr que el anillo salga del dedo, mira sádicamente el dedo y lo tira hacia donde anteriormente había tirado el balde, cayendo este dentro del balde, ahora todo ensangrentado y opacado por la viscosa sangre, la amazona, se pone el anillo en su dedo izquierdo anular, lo mira con adoración, pensando en que le queda "perfecto", como si hubiera sido hecho para ella.

_-Viste que tu ser una ladrona, anillo quedarme perfecto, anillo ser de Shampoo desde el inicio, si, si, mío, mío, jajajajaja-_ En la oscuridad de la noche, mientras una tormenta se va avecinando podemos escuchar la risa maniática de la amazona.

/

En el dojo Tendo se siente la tensión, Kasumi está amamantando a su beba de 6 meses, mientras veía con preocupación a los demás habitantes, todos se habían reunido con la misteriosa desaparición de Akane, Ranma pasaba más tiempo afuera buscándola que ahí, mientras que ella, venía a darle consuelo a su padre, Tofú y Ryoga, con ayuda de Ukyo para no perderse, también buscaban a la chica, hacía ya más de veinticuatro horas que no aparecía, con el pasar de las horas Ranma parecía enloquecer, en ningún momento dejó de buscarla, a veces pasaba por el dojo solo para ver si la joven ya había vuelto, Nabiki quien miraba las noticias por si decían algo de su hermana, tenía a todos sus ex informantes en su búsqueda, pero no había nada, seguía sin aparecer.

Nodoka no solo estaba preocupada por la joven, sino por su hijo, realmente temía por lo que fuera capaz de hacer si no encontraban pronto a Akane, su corazón se llenaba de angustia al ver el estado en el que se encontraba cuando volvía, cada vez estaba peor, los ojos negros de ojeras, despeinado, y aun cuando se largó fuertemente a llover, desde hacía casi más de medio día, no habían logrado convencerlo de que descansara un momento y durmiera un rato, en vez de eso, se veía a una pequeña pelirroja con los ojos desorbitados corriendo de aquí para allá sin descanso.

La búsqueda continuaba, cuando de repente apareció una Ukyo empapada con un P-chan en brazos, ambos calados de agua.

_-Lo siento, no pudimos encontrarla-_ Nodoka negó con la cabeza, transmitiéndoles que no era culpa de ellos que no la encontraran y rápidamente fue por toallas, unas yukatas y agua caliente para los jóvenes recién llegados. Después de que Ryoga volviera a ser humano, ambos ya secos y cambiados, Nodoka les ofreció un té a cada uno, todos se veían muy preocupados, la joven seguía sin aparecer y no podían encontrarla por ningún lado. De la rabia Nabiki había golpeado la mesa con fuerza, Soun era un caso aparte, este estaba hecho una bolita en el piso sin dejar de llorar desde que su "niña" había desaparecido, Genma había intentado llevarlo a su habitación, pero no había logrado hacerlo. La casa Tendo era un caos de emociones y lamentos.

_-No es su culpa, descansen, la tormenta empeora, Tofú ya viene en camino-_

_-¿Y Ranma?- _La mujer solo negó con la cabeza, era obvio que él no volvería aun.

/

Por el deterioro de la casa, algunas gotas de lluvia le caían encima, había estado desmayada un par de horas después del corte del dedo, si no movía la mano, ya no le dolía, ya había dejado de sangrar, al pasar las horas, levantó la cabeza lentamente y con su ojo sano (el otro ya no podía abrirlo de los golpes) miró a su alrededor, ahí la encontró, contemplando el anillo en su dedo, todo lleno de sangre y con pequeños hilos que resbalaban hasta dejarle toda la mano ensangrentada, seguía hablando sola, como si, entendiera lo que alguien más le decía, pero estaban solas, de eso, ya no tenía dudas, como pudo se miró a sí misma, tenía cortes de navaja por todo el cuerpo, algunas puñaladas profundas, pero ninguna vital, se estaba asegurando de mantenerla viva, para el resto de su loca idea de torturas, ahora completamente desnuda, sentía el frio que entraba por cada agujero de esa casa, el cuerpo le temblaba a cada instante, aun con partes húmedas de su cuerpo, no podía dejar de temblar, cuando Shampoo se percató de que estaba consciente la miro con morbo.

_-Ahora lucir horrenda, Airen nunca fijarse en ti, pero es verdad, Airen haberte entrenado, sin embargo, fue fácil haberte atrapado, fue interesante comprobar que estabas mal, que los inciensos que puse en tu cuarto funcionaron, claro, eran solo para mujeres, lo especifico el vendedor, que no servirían en un hombre, pero sí que te dejaron mal, si, si, es mi venganza, si, venganza, me haz hecho mal, si, si, mal, ahora te toca pagar, si, si, pagar-_ Entonces todos estos días de haber estado mal, no era estrés por sus exámenes finales, pensó Akane, sino por culpa de Shampoo que volvió a hacer de las suyas y la había estado drogando, sintió más pánico y temió no poder volver a ver a Ranma en su vida, quiso estar en esos momentos en sus brazos, sintiendo su cariño incondicional.

_-Ran….ma…..debe….estar…aterrorizado….-_ Dijo en apenas un susurro, las fuerzas poco a poco se le iban yendo, pero intentaba mantenerse lo más consciente posible, sabiendo la situación que enfrentaba.Shampoo la miro con interés, miró cada parte de su anatomía y con su navaja en su mentón, elevó su rostro al cielo para pensar, miró al costado derecho, y de nuevo al techo, a la chica frente suyo, al techo, al costado y de nuevo a Akane, ésta sintió un escalofrió al comprobar que los ojos de la gata no se enfocaban, estaban como desorbitados. Se acercó hasta estar frente a la chica de cortos cabellos azulados.

_-¿Qué has dicho? ¿Que ya no quieres ser una artista marcial? Sí, sí, eso siempre te quedo grande, si, nunca lo fuiste de verdad, si, cierto, nunca fuiste, eras la peor de todas, si, si, tu ser débil, tu no ser digna de Airen, si, cierto, yo ayudarte, yo voy a solucionar tu problema-_ Akane tragó duro, y miró a la loca delante suyo, quien después de hablar, miró al techo nuevamente, negó con la cabeza, después asintió, los ojos le brillaron con anticipación y se acercó a ella aún más todavía, con una sonrisa tan grande que la chica temió por primera vez, no salir viva de ahí.

_-¿Qué….planeas…Sham…poo? No….ves….que…así…Ran…ma….te odiara?- _Las palabras de Akane la detuvieron un instante, su sonrisa desapareció y la miró con seriedad por un momento, después volvió a sonreír con locura.

_-Si yo tener chica del mazo, Airen hacer todo lo que yo querer, si, si, jajaja yo mandar aquí, si, si- _Sin decir nada más y sin previo aviso, de una única patada, Shampoo quebró la rodilla de Akane quien quedo medio inclinada hacia el costado, al estar en esa posición parada e incómoda, sentía que su cuerpo no soportaría más su peso y se sintió morir, no pudo evitar las lágrimas, ni el grito de dolor.

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-_ Sin detenerse, queriendo escucharla aún más, fue hacia su brazo derecho rompiendo su codo y también su hombro, una risa escalofriante empezó a salir de su garganta, mientras que Akane volvía a desmayarse del dolor.

_-Oh ¿Ya volvió a caer inconsciente? Que aburrido-_ Los pensamientos de Shampoo eran realmente difíciles de entender, mirando la hora y el día en un calendario, comprobó que ya hacía casi dos días que la tenía así, sin siquiera darle agua o comida, decidió que era hora de ir por su amado, él debía elegir entre ella y la chica del mazo, para Shampoo, la decisión era muy fácil ¿Cómo no podría elegirla a ella?

/

En un parque completamente vacío, se puede apreciar una pelirroja con la mirada perdida sentada en una banca, acaba de llegar a ese parque como por quinta vez, la verdad, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había pasado por ese mismo sitio buscando a su esposa, pero no había logrado encontrarla todavía, en su corazón, sabía que estaba en peligro, sabía que lo necesitaba, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos ver a Akane, pero esta no aparecía por ningún lado, sabía que algo le había pasado, pero ¿Dónde estaba su marimacho?

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando se percata que alguien se está acercando y enfoca su mirada en esa dirección, le llama la atención que esa persona viene cargando una caldera de agua caliente (se puede apreciar el humo), se conmocionó al comprender que quien se acercaba con una sonrisa psicópata era Shampoo, quiso ignorarla e irse, pero su propio instinto le dijo que no lo hiciera y se quedó analizándola detalladamente, entonces comprendió con horror, que el rojo vestido de Shampoo estaba lleno de sangre por todas partes, que de lejos podría pasar desapercibido, pero no para ojos expertos como los suyos, su largo cabello también algo despeinado y manchado con partes rojas, su rostro lucía hermoso con un leve maquillaje y unos labios rojos, los ojos llenos de algo siniestro, y una sonrisa que hizo que los vellos del cuerpo se le erizaran, esa sonrisa no era normal.

A medida que se iba acercando, su corazón empezaba a latir desbocado, su mal presentimiento empeoraba con cada paso de la amazona, fue entonces cuando un destello de luz lo hizo mirar a la mano de la china, a pesar de que estaba opacado por la sangre y suciedad, supo de inmediato de quien era ese anillo en el dedo anular izquierdo de la amazona, el horror paralizó su cuerpo por unos instantes, mientras muchas teorías pasaban por su cabeza, ¿Cuál de todas, sería la correcta? Temía por el hecho de que no veía a la chica hacía ya dos días, cuando Shampoo llegó hasta Ranma, con cariño y con la mano ensangrentada, donde estaba el anillo de Akane, acaricio la mejilla del chico, mientras tiraba el agua caliente encima de él, transformándolo en hombre.

_-Shampoo estar esperando a Airen, ya tener anillo, ya estar juntos para siempre-_ Ranma se contuvo de no hacerle nada a la amazona, no podía actuar impulsivamente, ella era la única que sabía dónde estaba Akane, con los ojos más fríos del mundo y mirada de hielo, le respondió.

_-¿Qué has hecho Shampoo? ¿Dónde la tienes? ¿Dónde está Akane?-_ La amazona miró al joven y frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué solo preguntaba por esa chica tonta? Mirándolo fijamente y con una locura que Ranma nunca había visto en ella.

_-¿Airen querer ver a chica del mazo? Airen hacer lo que Shampoo decir-_ Y sin decir nada más, empezó a caminar seguida de cerca por Ranma, quien la seguía a una distancia prudente, tenía que actuar con mucha cautela y cuidado, ahora sabía que ella tenía a su esposa y no podía permitir que algo malo le pasara por dar un paso en falso, poco a poco, fueron alejándose del parque y de Nerima.

/

El dojo Tendo seguía devastado, se había avisado a la policía, quienes buscaban sin resultados, Nodoka estaba preocupada ya que Ranma no había vuelto aparecer desde hacía más de medio día, y ella también tenía malos presentimientos, Nabiki había ido a hablar con alguno de sus informantes, Kasumi estaba en la cocina con un carrito con su beba dentro, el Dr. Tofú había tenido que sedar al Sr. Tendo y Genma Saotome también estaba en las calles en busca de su nuera, cuando alguien golpea la puerta, la Sra. Saotome va a abrirla. Al abrir la puerta se sorprende enormemente, al descubrir que, delante suyo había una persona que no veían desde hacía 5 años, con todo el temor del mundo miró a los ojos a esa mujer.

_-¿Qué hace usted aquí? La última vez, no quedamos en buenos términos-_ La mujer delante suyo, se veía algo desesperada, por eso la dejo pasar.

_-Busco a mi bisnieta, por casualidad ¿no ha pasado por aquí? Hace un mes que la perdimos, ella no tomó bien el casamiento del yerno con la chica Tendo y poco a poco fue perdiendo la razón, fue desheredada y expulsada de la tribu, Mousse y yo nos fuimos con ella y poco a poco parecía mejorar, pero fue toda una equivocación, ella estuvo con Mousse como pareja, y quedo embarazada, pero al perder al bebé por un aborto espontáneo, ella terminó enloqueciendo, no se encuentra bien y temo haga una locura- _Nodoka tragó saliva con dificultad, temía que la locura ya estaba hecha.

_-Akane hace dos días no aparece-_ Bastó decir eso, para que los ojos de Cologne se llenaran de desesperación.

_/_

Mientras Ranma caminaba detrás de Shampoo, ideaba un plan para poder huir de ahí lo más pronto posible, trazaba mentalmente cada ruta de escape y la forma de hacerlo, grababa en su mente que caminos tomaban y miraba todas las posibilidades, apenas tuviera en sus brazos a Akane, saldrían de ahí rápidamente, sin embargo, al llegar a la casa abandonada, sintió otro escalofrió, en el momento que Shampoo entró a la casa, el chico lo hizo detrás de ella, listo para darlo todo y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, en cuanto pasaron dos habitaciones, entraron a una que estaba medianamente iluminada y entonces, sintió como el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo. Al frente suyo, estaba Akane, totalmente desnuda, maltrecha, se notaba a leguas el daño físico y seguramente psicológico, vio horrorizado, como a la joven le faltaba un dedo, el mismo donde debía estar su anillo, el que Shampoo tenía ahora, y la odió, odió a Shampoo como nunca pensó que odiaría a nadie en la vida, pero solo hubo una cosa que evitó que matara a la gata en ese momento, Akane aun inconsciente, estaba siendo apuntada justo a la cabeza, con una metralleta de último modelo, una "Katie" automática y puesta con un dispositivo para disparar a distancia con un botón, y esas eran balas enormes que destrozarían el cráneo de su esposa. Quiso correr hacia ella, sin embargo, no se movió, apretó los puños y miró a la amazona.

_-¿Qué mierda quieres Shampoo?-_ La amazona lo miró seriamente, se fue acercando al joven, y lo empujó hacia atrás con la mano, hasta dejarlo sentado en la silla, donde sin que Ranma pudiera detenerla, le ató los pies en cada pata de la silla y las manos hacia atrás con cadenas.

_-Airen no hablarle así a esposa, él debe ser cariñoso, ¿o preferir ver como sesos de chica Tendo salir volando?-_ Ranma se sintió enloquecer, movió su cuerpo en la silla, sabía que podía zafarse, pero no tenía fuerzas en ese momento, le fallaban las fuerzas, cerró fuertemente los ojos y al abrirlos la miró seriamente.

_-Bien, "cariño" ¿Qué quieres de mí? Mejor suéltala a ella y quédate conmigo-_ La amazona sonrió como psicópata, fue hasta el balde y tiró lo que tenía dentro, Ranma vio con horror como las ratas se llevaban el dedo de su esposa, fue hasta el chorro de antes y llenó el balde hasta la mitad con un poco de agua, que ahora estaba mezclada con algo de sangre, se dirigió hasta donde estaba Akane y se lo volvió a tirar, la joven reaccionó y su cuerpo sintió todo el frío del lugar, agradecía estar en verano o ya habría muerto de hipotermia, al levantar la cabeza, vio con horror que frente suyo estaba su esposo, aparentemente aun a salvo, pero se sintió avergonzada de que la viera de esa forma, demacrada, vencida por el enemigo, los ojos chocolates y los ojos azules se cruzaron, ambos con preocupación y desesperación, Ranma había intentado liberarse de sus ataduras, pero no había podido, Akane miró hacia su costado, viendo horrorizada el arma que apuntaba a su cabeza y comprendiendo al fin, porque su esposo estaba atado a la silla.

_-Bien, Shampoo querer, que le digas a esta aberración, que amar a Shampoo-_ Los ojos de Ranma se abrieron como platos, pero sabía lo que debía hacer.

_-Akane, yo..yo…yo nunca te amé…siempre amé a Shampoo-_ La sonrisa de la amazona no podía ser más grande y con altivez, se acercó con la navaja a la chica Saotome.

_-¿Ves? Shampoo siempre ganar, Airen amarme, tu solo estorbar, ya no necesitarte, mejor morir-_ Akane no miraba a Shampoo ni la escuchaba, solo miraba con su ojo a Ranma y le demostraba todo el amor que le tenía, Ranma si escuchó a la amazona y sintió pánico, más aún, al ver a Akane y descubrir que la chica moriría feliz, al haber podido verlo una última vez, éste desesperado intenta hacer algo.

_-NOOOOOOOOO-_ Shampoo lo mira y poco a poco su ceño se va frunciendo al escuchar su grito.

_-No es necesario matarla, si lo haces, te convertirás en una asesina, solo…solo…déjala ir y vayámonos juntos a ser…muy….felices….-_ Las palabras se atoraban en su garganta y la amazona por más loca que estuviera no se dejaba engañar, miraba enojada como Ranma miraba fijamente a Akane mientras le hablaba a ella, como si no fuera tan importante mirarla a los ojos, furiosa, fue hasta el chico y lo besó, un beso apasionado o eso intentó que fuera, ya que Ranma no correspondió el beso y resultó en un fiasco, Akane, bajó la mirada por un momento y la levantó al escuchar las quejas de Shampoo.

_-Tú, querer engañar a Shampoo, no darle lo que ella querer, Shampoo ser esposa de Airen y Airen no dejar de ver a chica del mazo, ¿Por qué Airen no entender yo ser esposa?-_ Cada vez perdía el control más fácilmente, iba y venía, miraba a su derecha, al techo, a Ranma y por último a Akane, con rabia, fue hasta una mesa que hasta el momento había pasado desapercibida y de ahí, sacó un cuchillo, la navaja era muy pequeña para lo que deseaba hacer, poniéndose delante de Ranma, éste la miraba con seriedad, tomó el cuchillo, agarró su largo cabello y lo cortó por arriba del hombro, tirándoselo a Ranma encima.

_-¿Ahora si me vas a amar Ranma?-_ Ambos jóvenes quedaron con la boca abierta por un momento, él simplemente negó lentamente con la cabeza.

_-Lo siento, Shampoo, no puedo amarte, no puedo estar contigo, yo amo a Akane y no es por su corte de cabello, no sirve de nada que te lo hayas cortado, tu nunca podrás ser Akane-_ La amazona empezó a caminar en círculos, sus ahora cortos cabellos, se movían con brusquedad, su cuerpo temblaba, nada parecía haberle salido como lo había planeado, entonces, miró a Akane con odio puro y antes de apretar el botón del disparo automático dijo.

_-Tú ser siempre los problemas de Shampoo, tu morir-_ Todo pareció ir en cámara lenta, una figura borrosa entró corriendo y se puso delante de la chica Saotome, Ranma gritaba desesperado y Shampoo reía a carcajadas como una psicópata, Akane solo cerró los ojos por unos instantes, al abrirlos nuevamente quedó en shock.

_-AKANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-_

Cuando la polvareda que el arma levantó al dispararse se disipó, Ranma descubrió con horror y alivio que Mousse estaba delante de Akane, su pecho al ser atravesado por una bala de ese calibre, había quedado prácticamente destruido por el impacto, la bala pasó por un lado de la cabeza de Akane sin tocarla, el joven de ojos verdes esmeraldas vio a la mujer de su vida y antes de caer sin vida dijo

_-Así….no….son…las…cosas..Sham….pooo…yo….siempre…te…amareee…..- _Mousse cayó muerto delante de los demás, Shampoo no parecía inmutarse con lo sucedido, sin embargo, se rascaba mucho la cabeza y miraba hacia varios lados, Akane no dejaba de llorar, Mousse había muerto para salvarla, estaba muerto por su culpa, Ranma también lloraba, de horror por lo que había pasado, pero también de miedo y de alivio porque Akane seguía con vida, sin embargo, las palabras de Shampoo tuvieron todo el sentido para él en ese momento.

_-Sí Shampoo no poder tener a Airen en la vida, lo tendrá en la muerte-_ Lo miro con decisión, tomó el enorme cuchillo, el mismo que utilizó para cortarse el cabello y fue hasta el chico, Akane estaba horrorizada por lo que acaba de escuchar y miró con angustia a su esposo.

_-¡No te atrevas! Shampoo, no, no lo hagas, noooo, shampoooo, no lo hagas, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-_ Con la sonrisa más hermosa de todas, Ranma miró a Akane y para odio de la amazona, le dijo unas palabras.

_-Siempre te amare Akane, tú y yo, estamos destinados a vernos, cada vez que reencarne, tú también lo harás, y estaremos juntos siempre, te amo Akane Saotome-_ Las lágrimas de la chica de ojos chocolate no dejaron de caer en ningún momento.

_-No Ranma, por favor, no, yo también te amo, Ranma, Ranmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-_ El grito desgarrador de Akane no fue suficiente, ya que justo frente a sus ojos Shampoo clavaba su cuchillo en el pecho de su esposo, lo empujó dos veces, antes de quitarlo y con mirada psicópata miró a Akane y se clavó ese mismo cuchillo fuertemente en su propio pecho, con más fuerza aún, que la que había utilizado con el joven frente a ella, logrando atravesar no solo su corazón, sino también su pulmón y su espalda, sacando por el otro lado el filo de la punta del cuchillo. Akane sintió todo su cuerpo desvanecerse, habría caído si no fuera porque estaba atada, entre su inconciencia escuchó susurros lejanos.

_-Tranquila, ya estás a salvo-_

_-Aquí hay otro más, saquen a todos, debemos ver si alguno está vivo-_

_-¿Qué sucedió aquí?-_

_-Éste está muerto-_

_-Aún respira, rápido-_

_-Tiene múltiples heridas y algunas empiezan a infestarse, muévanse-_

**Siete años después.**

El dojo Tendo está tranquilo en comparación con otros días, se puede escuchar a alguien tarareando en la cocina, al entrar en ella podemos ver a una Nodoka, mucho más mayor y con algunas partes de su cabello de un tono grisáceo, prepara una gran cantidad de comida y con una pequeña sonrisa, en el comedor se encuentran Genma y Soun jugando shōgi como siempre, vemos como Soun al distraerse con un ruido arriba mirando hacia la segunda planta, momento que Genma aprovecha y le hace trampa, más arriba subiendo las escaleras, donde antes era la habitación de Kasumi, ahora decorada como una habitación infantil, con dos camas una en cada lado de la pared, vemos colores como rosado y morado, y en el centro, se encuentran dos pequeñas niñas de unos seis años y unos meses, una de enormes ojos color chocolate y largo cabello negro carbón y otra de grandes ojos azules eléctricos y cortos cabellos negros/azulados, de repente ambas parecen intentar esconder algo.

_-Eiko-nee escondámosla debajo de la cama-_

_-¿Qué dices Aiko-nee? Hará ruidos, ¡mamá se dará cuenta!-_

_-¿Qué están haciendo traviesas?-_ Ambas niñas son interrumpidas por su madre, que en el momento de entrar, ve como intentan esconder algo entre ellas, sin embargo, se escucha un pequeño maullido, logrando que Akane sintiera un escalofrió en su espina dorsal. Ambas niñas al ver la mirada de su madre, supieron que debían mostrar lo que escondían, con horror para sus ojos, las niñas escondían una pequeña gata morada de enormes ojos rubíes, Akane retrocedió unos pasos al verla sin poder ocultar su terror.

_-Mami, no te asustes, solo es una gatita, está sola mami-_

_-Sí, mami, se llama Shampoo, mami, ella tiene miedo, ¿podemos quedárnosla? - _Akane no supo que más sucedió, su mundo se puso completamente negro y unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron antes de caer desmayada, ambas niñas miraron con preocupación a su madre, mientras que, desde la pared, se podía ver la sombra de una mujer de largo cabello con dos chonguitos en él.

Fin.

¡Hola! ¡Akasaku reportándose! Espero les haya gustado, fue muy divertido escribirlo, y doy agradecimientos a Juany Rdz por proponer y aceptar mi idea de hacer un fic de terror, no sé si les haya asustado tanto, pero ¡hice mi mayor esfuerzo! Y otro agradecimiento especial a mi ¡Beta Kaysachan! Eres increíble, ¡gracias por la ayuda y correcciones! Nos estaremos viendo en otros de mis fics, pasen por ahí a leerme, esto fue muy divertido n_n


End file.
